Fruit flies pose serious concerns for fruit and vegetable producers. Currently, producers rely primarily on sprayed toxicants to control fruit fly populations. However, sprayed toxicants have multiple potentially adverse environmental effects, and toxicants applied directly to edible fruits and vegetables raise additional consumer safety concerns. Consequently producers are looking for alternative pest control means which have fewer consumer safety and environmental risks.
Strategically placed trapping systems can be an alternative means of controlling fruit fly populations. At least one prior art trapping system targets fruit flies by using a perforated wax-coated base. The wax coating comprises a matrix containing an attractant, feeding stimulant, a visual attraction feature, and a toxicant. However, the prior art apparatus requires large amounts wax and relatively expensive toxicant. Further, the prior art units are not durable and are limited to a single attractant.
The need exists for a cost-effective, long-lasting and versatile means of controlling insect pests such as fruit flies. The current insect pest control system comprises a bait station that uses inexpensive materials (such as cardboard) as support/holder of a toxicant-infused wax matrix. When deployed in the field (and combined with specific insect attractants), the bait station described herein will effectively control fruit fly populations.